


Her Heart

by dreamsandlove



Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 02x06, Coda, Embrace, Eventual Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Frenchie adores Kimiko, Gen, Gentleness, Light Angst, Longing, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tenderness, all the feels, closeness, connection, regardless of canon, s2ep6, this fic series will have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: Frenchie is determined to keep his word, but Kimiko has other plans. [Coda: s2 ep6]
Relationships: Kimiko/Frenchie, Kimiko/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman, The female/The Frenchman
Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks, here's another coda (02x06). To be honest, this fic was supposed to be a short and sweet segue for the next episode, but it turned ouy to be something more (read: I just kept writing). So I apologize for any wonkiness, it made total sense in my head, but may not translate to what I've written. Oh, and, per the usual, so sorry to anyone fluent/native to the French language. *eek face* I can't seem to help myself. Lol. 
> 
> Not betaed. All mistakes are my own (I should catch most of them eventually). 🤞
> 
> Reminder, this is part of the "Frenchie/Kimiko" series!
> 
> Coda 02x06
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💗

Riding in the back of the recently stolen ambulance, Frenchie painstakingly blinks his eyes. He _hurts_ , everywhere. His entire body aches, inside and out. Head resting on the sidewall of the back bay, he glances toward the front seat. 

Lamplighter is driving while MM has a gun pointed at the supe’s head. 

_Homme bien [Good man]. One can never be too sure, my friend._

After the chaos of the day, the wild swing of emotions—the grief, the remorse, the regret, bruised and battered all over—Frenchie is exhausted. Fatigue creeping over him, luring him to rest. 

Kimiko is on the other side of the ambulance, not closed off like before, but not engaging with him either. He doesn't _actually_ expect anything from her. [He’d apologized, she seemed to accept it, and now he’ll be more mindful to not put his own issues onto her in the future.] She’s not responsible for absolving him of his past, nor is she in need of being saved. 

Mutual respect. Colleagues. Collaborators. 

Sitting in near silence, the hum of the engine, like white noise, soothes him. Eventually he closes his eyes as they bump along. Body relaxed, arms crossed over his chest, he lets loose a deep sigh. 

Frenchie isn't planning to sleep, more along the lines of taking a quick respite, but he allows his brain to remain alert(-ish). 

Without warning, his body instinctively tenses, heart rate kicking up. No need to open his eyes, he _knows_ she’s near. He can feel the heat from her radiating, penetrating through his layers of clothes, a brand against his skin. 

_She moved from the other side of the vehicle to be close to me? Mais pourquoi [But why]?_

Not sure of her intentions, he doesn’t dare move a muscle. 

While he’s _truly_ not holding onto any hope for them—no expectations of her or what they could be together—he feels a bit stunned. He’d meant what he said earlier…

**“...I’ll leave you alone.”**

Frenchie will give her all the space in the world, honor her wishes, leave her be, but he didn’t count on _this_. The thought of her coming to him, seeking him out (of her own free will)...he’s not sure he’ll be able to keep his distance. How could he resist her?

_If she_ wants _I'm helpless not to_ give _._

_I’ll always follow her lead...follow her anywhere...if she allows._

_Mon coeur._

Trying not to overthink things or get too carried away, Frenchie focuses on his senses. He works hard to quell the longing in his heart, as it wars with the logic of his brain and the self preservation instincts coursing through his system. 

Taking several deep breaths, he barely bites back a groan, as the unique scent of Kimiko wafts toward him. Regardless of the violence and the gore of today, to him she always smells like the beach after a storm...crisp, clean, distinct. The combination of water, wind and earth clashing together...brutal, beautiful...ultimately settling into something calm and comforting.

  
She is like an elemental force, in and of herself. 

_Kimiko._

Frenchie works to slow his hammering heart, and in doing so he picks up on the cadence of her breath. That rhythm, _her rhythm_ , like music, instantly calls to his soul. Her inhalations and exhalations, a balm to all that ails him...it’s incredible, breathtaking, maddening, welcome.

Continuing to feel warmth rolling off her in waves, the heat both the lightest and the most intense he’s ever experienced. 

_Merde [Fuck]! I’ve got to stay calm! I promised her!_

Regardless of his bid for self control, he’s almost positive he can make out the sound of her beating heart. 

_Son coeur [Her heart]? Pour moi [For me]?_

Shocked, no idea what to do, he waits. Waits for her indication of closeness (even if only platonic), waits for her to decide, waits for her to deem him worthy...scars and all. 

He waits... 

Seconds, minutes, years later she shifts forward. Her face close enough that her breathe, dewy and sweet, lingers on his cheek. Like a lover’s caress...meaningful, centering. 

And still, he doesn’t move. Frenchie’s unsure of what she wants and is terrified he’ll scare her away. He can feel her getting closer, there can’t be more than an inch between them now. 

Then it happens, something he doesn’t expect—and that he certainly doesn’t believe he deserves—she rests her head on his right bicep. 

Heart thundering, eyes stinging with unshed tears, he’s at a loss. 

This was her choice. Her call. He must trust her. 

Slowly, _ever so slowly_ , Frenchie lifts his arm to wrap around Kimiko’s shoulder, softly pulling her in, making sure she’s aware she can pull away any time...but she doesn't withdraw. Instead, Kimiko burrows further into his chest, her knee bent and slightly leaning over his thigh. Sighing to himself, Frenchie fights his brain to not over analyze what’s happening right now, choosing only to focus on the present and the rightness of holding her. 

In this moment, with her body so close to his, her hand draped over his side, Frenchie is flooded with a sense of peace and acceptance. This is something, until now, he believed only reserved for _good_ people. Better people. Not people like him, not criminals with graphic and violent backgrounds, who’ve made questionable choices and harmed others. He’s not worthy of this tenderness, shouldn’t be able to receive it—what with his mangled heart and fucked up history—yet every fiber of his being is open and receptive as she snuggles against him. 

He has no words...truthfully, there are no words. 

Frenchie knows he’ll give her everything within him, even if she never asks, he will always be there to support her. Not because she needs him, but because they fit, because they’re complimentary to one another, and because (with or without romance/sex), the truth of their intimacy is crytstal clear. 

Accepting the gift of her presence is the only option. No second guessing, no lingering questions, he settles in even more, and allows Kimiko to wrap an arm around his now relaxed torso. 

The closeness, the shared pull toward one another is undeniable. Twin flames, intertwined, connected. Maybe she knows this, maybe not, but her choice to move physically closer to him seems like a good start. 

He’s given her an out….room and space...not a person for him to save, but a dynamic for her to decide.

If she chooses him, even for the hour and a half drive to Madame Mallory’s house, it’s a gift to behold. He won’t take it for granted.

Regardless of what’s coming, _this_ moment, her choice, means the world to him. 

Frenchie feels Kimiko next to him. He feels how warm and soft she is, as she holds him fiercely. 

She’s his safeplace, and he tries to commit every detail of this sweet time together to memory. 

The rise and fall of her body as she breathes, the sheen of her blue-black hair (even in the dim light), the silk of her skin. Kimiko is extraordinary, in _so_ many ways. Frenchie continues to be astounded by her, daily, and believes he always will be. 

Too tired to analyze the treasure of their shared embrace, he finally, _fully_ , gives himself over...allowing sleep to take him as he holds onto the woman who owns his heart. 

_Je suis a elle [I am hers]._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💗
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or make a request/suggestion. 😊


End file.
